Echelon
Echelon is a powerful Toa of Magnetism and Necromancer, allied with Makuta. Biography Pre-RPG Echelon has been on Mata Nui for a long time, but has kept a low profile until now. Operating out of a cave in Ko-Wahi, he spent his time honing his magnetic and necromantical abilities and conducting sinister experiments. For this purpose, he caused the disappearances of various beings, often enlisting the services of Zadron, a notable assassin. During this time he encountered Merror. The exact circumstances of this meeting are unclear. At one point, in order to observe the effects of long-term separation of the spirit from the body, he stole the body of a Toa using an Iden, causing him to become a visible disembodied spirit (who then took the name 'Wraith'). Elimination of the Chronicler's Company Echelon was near Le-Koro during the time when people were beginning to seek out the Temples of Principles, when Vidar happened to be visiting. Using an Undead Matoran, he led the Dark Toa into the roots of the great tree, where the two Makuta-servants conducted a conversation. They were interrupted by Makuta himself, who tasked them with the mission of silencing the Chronicler's Company from revealing any more about the Temples. The two, having left the roots, briefly encountered a Skakdi who attempted to attack them. Echelon quickly set him to retreat using his Undead, and various other dark beings offered their help. Vidar sent them to try to eliminate the othe members of the Company, while he and Echelon went for Tamaru. While attempting to kill Tamaru, they were confronted by several Toa. Echelon engaged them, taking on all of them at once with impressive success. During this battle, a Toa of Air named Proditor was killed. Echelon decided to accompany Vidar to the treetops, as he had captured Tamaru. While he was rising, however, the same Toa who killed Proditor hit him with a high-frequency sound wave, which rendered him barely conscious. Echelon would have died from the fall, were it not for the timely arrival of Zadron, who caught him. Echelon and Zadron then climbed the rest of the tree, to meet Vidar, who had just dispatched Tamaru. Vidar gave Echelon the Matoran's mask, who seemed to value it highly for its historical importance. They then left the village inconspicuously. On the way to Onu-Wahi, they were ambushed by several Toa, including those whom Echelon had fought before and Merror. Echelon once again held off a great number of them, despite the arrival of a fellow Tryna user, Pulse, and two Iden-users who challenged his control over his Undead. During this battle Echelon was frozen twice by Pulse, but on both occasions the elemental attacks of other Toa destroyed the ice. Echelon seemed amused by their foolishness and lack of unity. However, Echelon realised that he could not sustain this fight for much longer, and so he withdrew, fleeing to Onu-Wahi, and thence to Po. Appearance and Tools Echelon’s armour is black and acid green, sleek, and light (it will not stop a weapon). It is spiked in places. His mask is shaped and coloured like Mutran’s Kanohi Shelek, giving him a malevolent appearance, and his fingers are claw-like. He wears robes that match the colours of his armour. He is tall and thin. Echelon carries a staff topped with three ornamental blade-like tines and a green jewel, which can give out light if Echelon wishes. It seems as though the jewel may have other properties, but it is not clear whether Echelon has access to them. Abilities and Traits Echelon has developed an unusually high level of proficiency with both his mask and his magnetic powers. He is able to use Undead minions as spies, seeing through their eyes, and can make them talk to some degree. Using his mastery of elemental Magnetism, he is able to control his opponents' bodies, shape metal, reconstruct his minions, and levitate, to name but a few uses of his power. Echelon is a mysterious being. He is highly intelligent and cunning, and also ruthless and scheming, forming plans within plans - a trait of which Makuta seems to approve. He can appear arrogant and supercilious, but that is simply because he knows his own power, and believes with a passion that followers of Mata Nui are fools. Echelon's preferred fighting style is purely though his magnetic powers and Undead minions. Thanks to the versatility of his element, and the skill with which he wields it, he is normally able to take on several opponents at once; however, if forced into hand-to-hand combat, he is highly vulnerable. Relationships Friends and Allies *Makuta *Vidar *Zadron *Ronkshou *Proditor (as an Undead minion) Enemies *The followers of Mata Nui *Merror *Tamaru *Pirok *Skyra *JL *Invisible *Pulse *Proditor (alive) Quotes "We are both men of Makuta, Vidar. Naturally, you possess greater favour with the Master of Shadows than I. But I must speak my mind, for this matter concerns us both." - Echelon "I believe Tamaru has an appointment with destiny." - Echelon "So, you would go up against Makuta's chosen servants. You would contradict the will of the Master of Shadows. Do you think that's worth ''dying for?"'' - Echelon Trivia *Some of Echelon's personality was inspired by Magneto from X-Men, particularly his use of magnetism *The current Echelon could be said to be a combination of two of Ghosthands' characters from the previous RPG: the original Echelon, whose personality and appearance he shares, and Thurduk Jagen, who was an associate of the original Echelon and Toa of Magnetism